


Always A Woman(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, she takes care of herselfShe can wait if she wantsShe's ahead of her timeOh, and she never gives outAnd she never gives inShe just changes her mind(Princess Diana fan video)





	




End file.
